The Forgotten Path: A Grand Beginning
by Talicus
Summary: The King of Relania, Noble IX returns to his camp after a long day of battle with the Grand Principality of Brivinia. While in his personal tent, his men bring him two mysterious individuals who were captured after the battle. In a land brimmed with discontent and strife, Noble will need all the help he can get as there are those vying to take his royal throne.


**Before you read:**

Before you start reading the story, I'd like to point out that this is a medieval/high fantasy story set in a fictional world with distinct cultures, religions, and nations. I am writing another story set in the same world that is far from being completed. I have written down 3 years' worth of history on the planet of Sevalta and thought I might as well put these wonderful gentlemen in this world.

1\. The story is intended to be imagined in Live Action or in Japanese Animation.

2\. I am working on another story that takes place in this universe.

3\. This story has also been published on FictionPress if you wish to read it there.

4\. I am going to apologize in advance if my spelling, punctuation, or grammar is off. I'm still an amateur writer.

5\. If you can get this to Lost Pause or The Anime Man, I would appreciate that!

Now onto the story.

 **The Forgotten Path:**

 **A Grand Beginning**

By Talicus

Scattered weapons and armor pieces littered the mud and grass of the battlefield. The armies of the Grand Principality of Brivinia and the Kingdom of Relania fought for the supremacy of the Paterian Sea, a location teaming with rich goods from faraway lands. They are not the only combatants fighting for the Paterian Sea, for there are other nations along the coast who too dispute for its rights.

Soldiers loot the bodies of the deceased while the unfortunate ones too weak to fight clean up the mess. Just only a few miles away from the field of corpses was the camp of the Relanians. The men in the camp were shouting and were drunk with joy and happiness as they celebrate the young king's victory. The king himself wanted to join but was swept away by the scribes and noblemen who congratulated him on his decisive victory over the Brivinians.

Noble IX, King of Relania and Patriarch of the House of Rainmere, is a skilled warrior who to others seemed too young to lead men into battle while there are those who support him and his right to rule as king. He had shown his prowess in maintaining order during battle and leading his men even in the thickest of the fighting.

After minutes of endless boot-licking and gratitude, the king went inside his tent to take off his armor. After he finished taking off his armor and placing it on his mannequin, he proceeded to take off his shirt due to the humidity and heat. All he had on were his trousers and boots. It had to be said but Noble was most certainly a handsome man. He had a short, manly beard, short black hair, and the perfect body with well defined abs. He walked over to the bucket of water to wash his face. Water dripped down his cheeks and mouth and onto his chiseled body. When he was finished, he was met with one of his guards who entered the camp. He was a small but wide man, and his hair was shaggy and was a mess. Paying no attention to the fact that Noble was shirtless, the mail armored guard knelt down, lowered his head and opened his mouth. "Greetings, my king. M-my name is Erik. I'm part of your halberdier company. I-I apologize if I am interrupting anything."

Noble's back was facing the petty guard. "It's okay," he replied. "Do you bring something of importance? I do have a long day ahead of me." He wiped his hands with a linen towel.

"Ah... yes!" the man almost forgot his thoughts. "King Noble, the men and I brought you something from the Brivinian camp." Erik stood up and signaled the soldiers outside the tent to come in. What they brought in was a girl with fox-like characteristics and man with feline characteristics bound by rope. The girl was wearing a mechanic's garb although the outfit is quite revealing but that didn't bother King Noble for a single second. The male on the other hand donned what looked to be rugged leather armor.

Noble turned around to see his men's gifts. "Gentleman, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, you see my lord, the men and I thought we should take a look at the Brivinian camp to replenish some of our supplies since we used most of it up while we were on campaign. When we were skulking about, we found these two trying to escape," Erik tried to touch the fox girl but she responded by biting his forefinger. The soldiers behind him chuckled as well as Noble. The guard took in a deep breath and returned his look back to the king. "If you hadn't noticed sire, the girl's a raenar, and the boy's a mínari."

Noble raised an eyebrow. "Why did you bring them here?"

"The boys in the camp were planning on keeping her in our company because well, it's been awhile since we've seen any women. We brought the taller fellow so we could ransom him for a good bit of gold. But we thought we would thank you by bring them to you, my lord."

"Ah, I see." Noble contemplated. "Well gentleman, I thank you for these humble 'gifts.' I'll see to it that your wages are raised and your rations doubled."

The three soldiers looked at each other with joy. Erik looked at the king with complete happiness. "Th-thank you my lord! May the gods bless you!" The three men then proceeded to dash out the tent to celebrate.

Noble walked over to the tied up captives and looked down at them. The girl was slightly tan skinned. She had long, light brown hair, a light brown and white tail that always seemed to move about, hazel eyes but most of all, her cute projecting fox ears. The male was slightly tan as well. He had silver hair and a white tail, ice blue eyes, and of course, his projecting cat ears.

Noble approached the two. "What are your names, if I may ask?" he asked with a pleasant tone.

"Why should I tell you? It looks like I've become your slave" the fox girl said. She looked into Noble's eyes with ferocity and zeal.

Noble let out a sigh and walked over to his dresser to find a good tunic to wear. "We don't tolerate slavery in Relania. The first ruler, King Noble Rainmere I, outlawed it when he took the Relanian throne from an elven dynasty that once ruled the land centuries ago." He put on a bland tan tunic, something he can wear without the noblemen criticizing him. He grabbed two wooden chairs that were situated near his small round table and placed them in front of the two. "Here, I don't want you two sitting on the grass."

The young fox girl struggled to get up but finally did and plopped herself on the chair, still tied up nonetheless. All the while, she made whimpering noises which Noble couldn't help but giggle silently. The male on the other hand, had no problem getting up and sitting down on the chair.

Noble sat on his royal bed and continued the conversation. "I just want to talk, casually if you prefer. I'm not going to do anything to you two if that's what you're worried about."

"Alright, we'll talk as long as you guarantee that we will remain freemen," the male spoke up.

"You two will remain freemen. You have my word," promised the king. "We might as well chat seeing as the predicament you're in is quite interesting to say the least. Let's begin with something simple, shall we?" Noble faced the mínari. "What is your name?"

"My name is Joseph of Mithgard but everyone calls me Joey."

"Mithgard? Why does that sound so familiar...?" Noble concentrated on the name but was unable to find the answer in this head.

"It's the capital of the Kingdom of Vasilia and sole capital of the Kallistrosi Empire," Joey answered.

"That's right! A good knight of mine is from there! Though, I'm wondering, why are you here in Muuthaia?"

"I traveled here to meet my good friends Misty and Shine. Misty had sent a letter to me saying they were in Brivinia so my first thoughts were to come here. Unfortunately, I didn't find them."

"How did you get involved with this war then?" Noble questioned.

"Well, by the time I made my way here, I was broke. I had nothing of value except for the rugged armor I'm wearing and my family sword. I, along with a couple of other adventurers, took up the Brivinian grand prince's offer of joining his army. I thought I could make some gold before I went off. You know the rest..."

"I can see where you're coming from. I would've done the same if I was in your position. Thankfully I'm not," Noble said with sympathy and with slight arrogance. He turned to face the young fox girl. "What is your name, m'lady?

The fox girl took in a deep breath. "My name is Lily. I'm a mechanic from Aleecia."

"Ah yes, the Immortal City," Noble thought for a second to think of his next statement. "Tell me about yourself."

"I was adopted by a human couple and they raised me as their own. My father is an Aedile serving his first year in office and my mother is a librarian at the Imperial Academy of Aleecia."

Noble processed the name of her father's profession. "Aedile? That's Vaelish. You're from the Fætherhorn Imperium?"

She nodded. "Formerly known as the Western Vaelan Imperium. Formerly 'cause you know, the Eastern half fell due to a large number of complicated things, which I could tell you, but it would put you to sleep."

"Could you give me a reason why you left the Immortal City?" Noble asked.

"I could tell you, but could you untie me first?" Lily asked politely, quite different from the attitude she gave the king when they first met.

Noble got up from the bed, walked around Lily, and leaned in closer to her. He cut the rope with a small dagger. He walked over to Joey and cut the rope that bound him as well. Lily and Joey stretched out their arms and gave sounds of relief and relaxation. Noble placed the dagger on his dresser and far from the two for every obvious reason and then sat back down on his bed.

"Right... where were we?" Lily asked, looking adorable.

"I was asking you why you left the Immortal City?" Noble steered the conversation back.

"Oh yeah!" Lily remembered. "Well you see, my guild master gave me time off 'cause I completed all the necessary assignments he had given me. So I took the opportunity to travel. See new places and meet new people. I visited my mother and father and spent a few days with them. After that, I made my way to Brivinia and went to see the statue of the famous Vaelan emperor, Marcus II or more famously known as Marcus the Liberator. I stayed in Brivinia for a while. That's when the grand prince offered a large reward in gold to any adventurer or mercenary willing to join his campaign just like Joey said. I enlisted as an artilleryman but I ended up repairing and maintaining the trebuchets and catapults instead of firing them."

"Where were you two when the battle commenced?"

"Lily and I, along with a few others were ordered to stay behind to guard the camp while the army marched to the battlefield. We weren't sure how long it was going to be. Day turned to night, and before we knew it, we were ambushed by your men," Joey said feeling slightly angry that he wasn't able to hold his own against the Relanian soldiers. "Everyone fled but Lily and I were caught as you can tell."

"I see," Noble raised an eyebrow. "Do you two know anything about me or my people prior to this?"

"This continent is alien to me, so I can't say," Joey replied with a reasonable statement.

"The only thing I know about Relania is about you, actually," Lily said.

Noble smiled inside and was extremely flattered. "You've heard good things, right?" Noble made a stupid grin which he couldn't help but make.

"They say that you're quite the warrior and leader!"

"Now now, I wouldn't say I'm that great of a man!" Noble now flattering himself.

"They also say you're quite the obnoxious pervert!" Lily said coldly. Joey refrained himself from laughing out loud whilst the king deteriorated inside. "I jest! Peasants and noblemen in Aleecia say only positive things about you."

Noble relaxed and sighed. "I've got quite the legacy to live up to. I'm thankful that people outside of Relania have even heard of my name!"

With all this information seeping through Noble's mind, he made his final decision. "Why don't you two travel to Mistar with me? My men will return your equipment and you shall be properly fed. Does that sound fair?" Noble proposed.

Without a second thought, Lily sprung to the answer. "Sure! As long as there's some cold dwarven ale, a good inn to sleep in, and plenty of aurums to make," the young fox girl said. "But first, where am I going to sleep?" She looked at Noble's bed mischievously and winked at him naughtily.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry m'lady." Noble said a bit coldly. He was frightened at the thought of sleeping next to a girl like Lily. He didn't want to wake up the next morning with claw marks on his body or a dagger in his gut.

"Ah, I see. You're into men, aren't ya?" Lily clasped her hand, opened her mouth wide, stuck her tongue out, and proceeded to do a back and forth motion with her hand to simulate Noble performing oral sex on another man.

Noble was disgusted if a bit intrigued by Lily's suggestive display. "No! Never! I am perfectly comfortable with women, thank you very much," Noble said without any hesitation.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at Joey!" Lily said with great cynicism.

Noble grew impatient, if a bit red too. "Look, I'm not attracted to men! I've already stated that! Can we move past that now, please?" Noble begged which pleased the fox girl.

Joey intervened. "Where are we going to sleep, then?"

"I'll have some of the squires prepare bed rolls for you to sleep in here," Noble replied.

"We appreciate the kindness you have given us, my lord."

"Of course. You two should wash off the dirt and mud. There's a creek nearby that you can go to. I'll get the squires ready."

"Thank you," Lily smiled.

 **xXXXXx**

Through the mud and heat, the levy soldiers and the knights on horseback trudged through the dirt road to go back into their beloved homeland of Relania. The king is accompanied by his knights whereas Lily and Joey are stuck riding a carriage. Noble signaled his knights to ride ahead so he can speak to his new companions. Noble's horse scampered along until they finally caught up to Lily and Joey who were sleeping without a care in the world.

One of the king's personal guards rode up next to him. " _Monseigneur_ , it is though you have found a pretty _fleur_ to accompany us on our journey back home!" He was a man of 25 years who had seen his fair share of battles with the young king. He had long dirty blond hair and a thin mustache to convey his manliness.

Noble turned to his right to face the voice. "Ah, Sir Gustave! It is good to see you're up and about."

The knight was riding next to Noble. "I always am!" Gustave laughed to himself. "Now tell me, are you interested in Mademoiselle Lily? It seems you cannot steer your eyes away from her. I do not blame you, she looks like a precious jewel!"

Noble smiled. "Gustave, I just met her!"

"Ah, so it will be a long but beautiful relationship, filled with danger and thrill! I can already imagine it!" said Gustave.

Noble responded with a genuine smile but said nothing as to avoid the topic.

"Unless," Gustave smirked. "You are interested in the man!" He gave Noble a wink.

"Dammit Gustave!" Noble couldn't help but laugh with his witty knight.

"If I may ask."

"Yes?"

"Why is the girl in such a revealing outfit? The men might find it..." Gustave let his words hang in the air.

Noble glanced over at Lily and noticed that everyone from his view could see her upper thighs since her shorts were so short. "Everyone! E-eyes on the road!" Noble shouted to divert their attentions elsewhere.

"Quite the lovely view, isn't it, King Noble?" a man with a thick gentlemanly mustache and sideburns, and slick gelled back hair intervened.

Noble looked to the left of himself and noticed the man riding next to him. He was wearing a steel muscle cuirass with a dragon emblem on it along with steel bracers, and steel greaves. He had never seen him before but he immediately knew that he was a Vaelan by the obvious design of his armor.

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage, Lord...?" Noble glared at the mysterious man.

"Well, if you must know. My name is Imperator Caesar Tiberius Artonius Dives Augustus II of the House of Fætherhorn, but you can call me by my Imperial name, Worthington Maximilian Fætherhorn III," the man said with elegance and class and a posh gentlemanly voice.

Noble and Sir Gustave stopped riding but the army proceeded to march. Noble and Gustave were completely caught off guard by the Vaelan emperor's presence. Noble rode next to Worthington to speak, still flustered by the man's bravery. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful but, i-if I may ask? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in your country, Imperator?"

The man replied in his posh voice. "I came to the city of Mistar to look for you my good friend but it appeared you were off warring with one of my adversaries; the Brivinians. I asked some of the villagers that live outside the city. They were willing to tell me but they did not know my identity. They thought I was just another adventurer. I can't understand how they could come to that conclusion! My stunning good looks must have distracted them from the truth!"

Noble gave him a puzzled look. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I thought it was obvious. I came to inquire an alliance between our realms. I thought this would benefit us in our fight for the Paterian Sea. Let us be honest, your numbers are dwindling and your men want to return home. If we were to establish an alliance, I would see to it that Relania is guarded by our famous Vaelan legions," Worthington proposed.

Gustave jumped into the conversation. "An alliance? We know you Vaelans. You'll try your best to ensure this treaty benefits you more than us."

Noble looked at Gustave with shock but was equally shocked by the Imperator's response. "Yes, you do have a reasonable statement but do you have any other choice?" the Vaelan turned to Noble. "King Noble, I have read on your house's history. It is quite the remarkable one, if I might add. I know you are a good man, and I know you care for the well-being of your people; so why not join me? I do not hesitate in aiding my friends."

Noble looked at Worthington and was just completely stunned by the fact that a man of considerable status would just waltz into his company without the fear of assassination or simply death for that matter. "Before I say anything, I'd like to ask you something..."

Worthington looked into the king's eyes.

"What if I ordered my men to kill you? It would mean one less enemy I would have to fight on the battlefield. Let's face it, your Imperium would fall without your leadership," Noble stated with rash confidence.

When Noble finished his statement, twenty men popped up from the nearby bushes aiming their crossbows directly at him. Worthington signaled his soldiers to hold their fire. He immediately laughed which made Noble very unsettled. "You see my friend, I don't have to worry about that for several reasons. One, did you honestly believe I came here by myself? I have my Augustan Guards hiding amongst the trees in case anything _unfortunate_ arises during our conversation. Two, when folks talk about my skills on the battlefield, they do not exaggerate. I could cut you down where you are along with your pretty knight. Three, if I did for whatever reason, unexpectedly die, I have the Vaelan Senate who will appoint a new emperor who will most likely be a Fætherhorn. And four, as I said before, you're a good man. You wouldn't do that even if you wanted to."

Noble and Gustave panicked and were intimidated by the ambush. They had not even realized the Augustan Guards were hiding in the forest. As a young boy, Noble was told that the Augustan Guards were selected from the best of the best in the Honor Guard of Sanctum, a holy order known for their extraordinary soldiers. Trained in everything from the sword and bow, to healing magic and casting deadly holy spells, they can outmatch any ordinary soldier. And now, twenty of them have their sights on him.

"W-what!?" Gustave exclaimed.

Noble inhaled and exhaled to relieve the anxiousness and tension that is building up inside his body. "Okay Emperor Tiberius, I'll agree to your proposal. But before we do that, let us go to Mistar and make it official."

The emperor grinned. "Why yes. This is just so exciting, isn't it? But alas, I must be off to make some preparations for our visit." Worthington signaled his guards to march out of their hiding spots. "I will look forward to this meeting, King Noble IX of the House of Rainmere." The Vaelan emperor slowly rides away with twenty of his Augustan Guards following him.

Noble turned to Gustave. "Come, Sir Gustave. Let's go home."

"Aye. This will indeed be an interesting meeting."

The two ride in the direction their army was marching towards and ready themselves for the upcoming days.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: If you liked the story, I will continue putting more effort into it. I enjoyed working on this so much, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
